Untouchables Mob
The Untouchables Mob was formed by evicted Kung Fu females and Lazuli males in mid 2010. The Untouchables became one of the fastest grow groups thanks to the dominant females' litters. Female dominance was fought over by litter-mate sisters Pilko and Bean, till finally Martini eastablished dominance. Twister has been the dominant male since the start. Dominant Pair The eldest of the Lazuli males Twister established himself as the dominant male without any trouble from the other males. However Pilko and Bean were the same age, females dominance was not so clear. Pilko ousted her sister and became the dominant female but she soon died a few months later. Bean had disappared so Martini became the new dominant female. Current Members The Untouchables have 22 members as of November 2012. Martini (VKUF020) Dominant Female Twister (VLM137) Dominant Male Hurrican (VUTM001) Twisty (VUTF002) Tsunami (VUTF003) Blizzard (VUTM004) Candyland (VUTF005) Ice Cream (VUTM006) Party On (VUTM007) Miss Bipolar (VUTF008) Suger Rush (VUTF009) Love Struck (VUTF010) Knockout (VUTM011) Epic (VUTM012) Siq (VUTF013) Mercy (VUTF015) Plur (VUTM016) GFA (VUTM017) Bewitched (VUTF018) VUTP019 VUTP020 VUTP021 All Known Members List fo all meerkats who were born or joined the Untouchables. Pilko (VKUF015) Bean (VKUF017) Martini (VKUF020) Wales (VKUF022) Goose (VKUF026) Twister (VLM137) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Chuck Norris (VLM153) Thunder (VLM156) Hurrican (VUTM001) Twisty (VUTF002) Tsunami (VUTF003) Blizzard (VUTM004) Candyland (VUTF005) Ice Cream (VUTM006) Party On (VUTM007) Miss Bipolar (VUTF008) Suger Rush (VUTF009) Love Struck (VUTF010) Knockout (VUTM011) Epic (VUTM012) Siq (VUTF013) Mercy (VUTF015) Plur (VUTM016) GFA (VUTM017) Bewitched (VUTF018) VUTP019 VUTP020 VUTP021 Rivals The Untouchables' main rivals are Rasmus. They also encounter a large wild mob. The Pilgrims formed near by and became their new rivals. History September 2010: '''Pilko, Bean, Martini and Wales teamed up with Twister, Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris and Thunder. Pilko and Twister became the dominant pair. '''October 2010: '''Pilko, Bean, Martini and Wales were all pregnant and evicted once each. '''November 2010: Bean lost her litter. Martini and Wales aborted. Pilko was pregnant. Soul Hudson and Thunder went roving. December 2010: '''Pilko gave birth to Hurrican, Twisty, Tsunami and Blizzard. One encounter with a wild mob. '''Janaury 2011: '''Soul Hudson went roving. Two encounters with Rasmus and a wild mob. '''February 2011: Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris and Thunder went roving. One enounter with Pilgrims. March 2011: '''Pilko was pregnant. Bean, Martini and Wales were evicted. Two encounters with a Rasmus. '''April 2011: Pilko gave birth to Candyland, Ice Cream, Party On and Miss Bipolar. One encounter with Rasmus. May 2011: '''Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris and Thunder went roving. Two encounters with Pilgrims. '''June 2011: '''Soul Hudson and Thunder went roving. Five encounters with Rasmus. '''July 2011: '''Chuck Norris went roving. '''August 2011: '''Pilko aborted. Viking visited twice. '''September 2011: Pilko was hit by a car and died. Bean became the new dominant female. Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris, Thunder went roving. Two encounters with Pilgrims. October 2011: Bean was pregnant. Martini and Wales were evicted.Two encounters with Rasmus. November 2011: Bean gave birth to Suger Rush, Love Struck and Knockout. Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris, Viking and Thunder went roving. December 2011: Bean died. Martini became the new dominant female. Janaury 2012: '''Martini aborted. Wales was pregnant. Two encounters with Rasmus and one with a wild mob. '''February 2012: '''Wales gave birth to Epic, Siq and Yo Ho. One encounter with Rasmus. '''March 2012: Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris, Thunder, Hurrican and Blizzard went roving. April 2012: Martini was pregnant. Wales, Twisty, Tsumani were evicted. Two encounters with Rasmus and one with Simpsons. May 2012: Martini gave birth to Mercy, Plur, GFA and Bewitched. June 2012: ''' Chuck Norris and Thunder went roving. Tsumani aborted. '''July 2012: '''Martini aborted.Yo Ho was predated. '''August 2012: Soul Hudson, Chuck Norris, Viking and Thunder went roving. September 2012: '''Martini was pregnant. Twisty, Tsunami, Candyland, Miss Bipolar were evicted. '''October 2012: '''Martini gave birth to VUTF019, VUTP020 and VUTP021. '''November 2012: Thunder, Hurrican and Ceaser went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs